<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dice by ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034768">Dice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap/pseuds/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap'>ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actual Cat Plagg, But it all gets solved really easily, Gabriel Agreste is technically mentioned for a brief second but it’s not too bad, Gen, Plagg being Adrien’s friend because we deserve more of that, i guess there’s like some mentions of anxiety in this, i just wanted adrien to get to be happy sometimes ok, this is actually really fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap/pseuds/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adrien is stuck at home yet again, Plagg attempts to cheer Adrien up, and they play board games together like regular people do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is 100% based off a dumb thing my cat did, I love her very much and decided to call her out by projecting her actions onto Plagg.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plagg was darting around Adrien’s shoulders, muttering to himself so quietly that Adrien only caught a few words, but it was pretty easy to guess what he was upset about.</p><p>               “It’s fine, Plagg. I’m sure father had a reason for-”</p><p>               “No! It’s not fine! You deserve to have fun, and this is the third time this week that he’s forced you to stay inside all alone when you could be having fun with your friends.” Plagg said, waving his tiny arms in the air as he spoke. “You know what? We’re going to have a fun night, right here, with just the two of us”</p><p>               Adrien didn’t have the chance to argue, because Plagg was already going through Adrien’s shelves, throwing books and movies off at random.</p><p>               “I know you don't like to eat Camembert, but there are plenty of things we both like to do. Here, this says it’s a game,” Plagg said triumphantly, pointing to a box labeled Monopoly.</p><p>               Adrien hurried to pull the box down to the floor before Plagg decided to throw it too.</p><p>               “Sure, we can play Monopoly together,” Adrien said, “but I don’t know if you’d enjoy it. It kinda requires a lot of patience.”</p><p>               “Psshh, I’m the most patient cat ever. I invented patience. Now stop stalling and start playing the game already!”</p><p>               Adrien sat down beside the box and slowly began sorting out stacks of fake money.</p><p>               “Hurry up…” Plagg groaned, spinning in circles to keep himself entertained.</p><p>               “You could always help,” Adrien said.</p><p>               Plagg rolled his eyes but floated down to help all the same.</p><p>               “Ooh, what’s that beautiful treasure?” Plagg landed inside the box and poked the dice. “It’s so smooth.”</p><p>               “Um, it’s a dice? Or, I think just one of them is called a die. It’s just made out of plastic, it’s not really…”</p><p>               “I love it,” Plagg said, eyes shining. “It’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. Show me how it works!”</p><p>               Adrien was pretty sure that dice had been invented thousands of years ago, so this shouldn’t be anything new to an immortal kwami, but Plagg’s hypnotized gaze was too intense to be fake.</p><p>               “…you just roll it like this, and-”</p><p>               Adrien didn’t get to explain any further, because Plagg cut him off by cackling with glee.</p><p>               “Gimmee it! Gimmee it! Gimmee it!” He raced to pick up the die and then dropped it himself, again bursting with laughter as it clinked against Adrien’s polished floor.</p><p>               “It’s so loud,” Plagg said when he finally stopped laughing for long enough to breathe. Then, suddenly, he grew completely still, save for his twitching ears. Adrien knew that look from experience. It meant that Plagg had just had an idea, which was usually cause for worry.</p><p>               Without warning, Plagg threw the die across the room, watching intently as it skittered across the floor.</p><p>               “I win!” Plagg said.</p><p>               “What?”</p><p>               “I won Mo-polo-ny”</p><p>               “You mean Monopoly?” Adrien asked</p><p>               “Yeah, that,” Plagg replied, still not taking his eyes off of the die. “We should play again, I love this game!” Plagg zoomed across the floor to pick up the dice and deposited it at Adrien’s feet. “Your turn!” he said happily.</p><p>               Adrien decided that correcting Plagg would be useless, so he might as well play along with whatever Plagg thought they were doing. Cautiously, he picked up the die and gently rolled it in the center of the board.</p><p>               “Oh.” Plagg looked like he was trying very hard to not seem disappointed. “That was a good try, Adrien. You can get… some points. I’d give that a twelve. Which is… that’s an okay score. But the cardboard makes it quieter. You can try again if you want.” Plagg stared at Adrien with an expression that bordered on pity.</p><p>               Adrien had no idea what rules Plagg was playing by, so he just picked up the die and threw it again without looking. This time, it bounced off of the board and onto the hardwood floor, and Plagg let out an actual cheer.</p><p>               “Good job Adrien! You did it! You won too!”</p><p>               “Thanks,” Adrien said, laughing despite himself. “It’s your turn now,” he said, handing the die back to Plagg, who threw it with even more energy than before.</p><p>               After a few hours of giggles as they played by Plagg's sporadic rules, Adrien found himself yawning.</p><p>               “This has been really fun Plagg,” he said honestly, “thank you so much for playing with me.”</p><p>               “That’s what friends are for,” Plagg said, waving off the praise.</p><p>               “But I have to go to sleep now, it’s late.”</p><p>               Plagg glanced at the clock, apparently surprised that so much time had passed.</p><p>               “You can go to sleep if you want,” Plagg said, “but I’m going to keep playing for a little longer.” He pounced on the die again, sending it spinning away.</p><p>               “Goodnight,” Adrien said, yawning again. He didn’t even realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillow, and he was asleep seconds later.</p><p> **********</p><p>               “Adrien!” a voice hissed.</p><p>               It took Adrien a second for his eyes to adjust in the dark light, and when they did, he realized that Plagg was hovering inches from his face. He fought not to jump away.</p><p>               “Adrien!” Plagg sounded frantic, and he gently tapped Adrien’s nose to get his attention.</p><p>               “What?” Adrien asked.</p><p>               “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I broke the die.” Plagg’s voice cracked in despair.</p><p>               “You broke… what?” Adrien asked.</p><p>               “I’ll show you,” Plagg said. He floated down and picked up the die, which had been resting on the pillow next to Adrien’s head. “Watch.” Plagg dropped the die onto the pillow, where it made a soft whump sound.</p><p>               “See!” Plagg said. “It’s broken! It’s not working, I broke it!”</p><p>               “Calm down, it’s okay,” Adrien said.</p><p>               “Nothing is okay! I broke your amazing musical cube and it doesn’t work anymore and now I can’t cuddle you!”</p><p>               Adrien considered explaining that the die wouldn’t make any noise on a soft surface because of the physics of sound, but he didn’t think Plagg would listen to a lecture right now. Instead, he stood up quietly, grabbed a hardcover book from beside his bed, and placed it on his pillow.</p><p>               “Here, Plagg, look.” He said, still not entirely awake. “Try it on this.”</p><p>               Apprehensively, Plagg dropped the die onto the book. It rolled for a second, making a much more satisfying clicking sound.</p><p>               “You fixed it!” Plagg started purring loudly as he tossed the die onto the book again.</p><p>               “No problem,” Adrien said, yawning again. “S what friends are for.”</p><p>               And honestly, with Plagg curled up beside him, looking back and forth between Adrien and the plastic die with the same overflowing adoration, it was impossible to feel lonely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you can!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>